Office Business
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Konoha Corp. is getting worried…a new organization called “Akatsuki Inc.” is moving right on up. In a desperate attempt to remain number 1, the higher ups at Konoha Corp. decide to merge with The Suna Co. And how does Sound Org fit in? Pairings insidelots
1. Chapter 1

Office Business

Full Summary: Konoha Corp. is getting worried…a new organization called "Akatsuki Inc." is moving right on up. In a desperate attempt to remain number 1, the higher ups at Konoha Corp. decide to merge with The Suna Co. In the shadows of the business world, Sound Org. is slowly growing, and trying to gain employees. In this office drama what will form? Friendships? Enemies? Or forbidden love?

Pairings: Sasori/Tenten, Kakuzu/Hidan, Zetsu/Tobi, Itachi/Kisame, Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Sasuke/Sakura/Sai, Pein/Konan, Tayuya/Kimimaro, Karin/Suigestu, possible Jiraiya/Tsunade and maybe Neji/Gaara…not sure.

Chapter One: Staff Room

Sipping their morning coffee, the Konoha Corporation team sat, all yawning and wishing for a later shift. Tenten, being the resident secretary had had more then one cup as to keep herself awake. Suddenly, the door opened and the president of the company opened the door. "Good morning all. I have some news. We're merging with The Suna Co. because, as I'm sure you've heard, Akatsuki Inc. is dangerously close to becoming wealthier then us. And with money comes power." All heads in the room nodded. Sakura then promptly fell asleep beside her co workers, Sasuke and Sai, and slipped some coffee on her shirt. Naruto jumped up excitedly and ran about asking everyone their opinion on the current situation. No one felt like commenting in a detailed manner, as it was Monday…and 6 AM. "Mondays suck," groaned Kiba. Everyone let out a murmur of agreement and Ino took another swig of the brownish black liquid that was considered holy in Konoha Corp's staff room. "Anyone else wanna go out to drink tonight," asked Shikamaru. "Count me in," said Neji. A few others, including Sasuke, Tenten and Ino agreed to come.

"So when do these Suna dudes show up…" asked Chouji. No one could answer, as no one was really even excited about the prospect of new co workers. They had grown into a sort of family, and new people would disturb that. "I-i-I'm not sure…w-w-what will happen to us?" A collective shrug and a groan from Tenten was the response to Hinata's question. "I've got to get started on paper work…see you all later." Tenten stood up and walked out of the room, Neji and Lee following behind her. "So…when should we actually start working…" asked Sai.

With Akatsuki

10 people sat in front of a circular table, discussing what seemed to be business plans. "Alright…Sasori…you'll be the one to infiltrate Konoha Corp's facility. We need you to find as much out as possible…by almost any means. That implies that seduction and a little violence is fine." The red haired man named Sasori nodded and the man giving orders stood up once more. "Meeting adjourned then."

A freakishly tall and blue skinned man stood up, placing a hand of the shoulder of a black haired man. "So…Itachi….looking forward to this?"

"Very much so Kisame. I should hope my little brother is still working there." Two smirks and a chuckle were heard. "That doesn't surprise me…ever the eager one eh 'Tachi?"

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!! Zetsu-sempai says we are going to take over Konoha Corp! IS THAT TRUE??!"

"Tobi…sometimes, no all the time, I wonder how the HELL you got into this company," said Deidara with a sigh.

"TOBI DOESN'T KNOW…BUT HE'S A GOOD BOY!!"

* * *

Tenten sat at her desk and sighed, sometimes being secretary for the company sucked because on slow days, no interesting people came in and all that was left was paper work. Sakura had come by along with Hinata and they had picked up the papers for their respective departments, Lee had stopped by with a cookie and some pop, Tenten had thanked him profusely for these gifts of life. "Hm…another request for shares…Tsunade will want to see this…office holiday party? Nice…"

"Excuse me." Tenten's head shot up to see a man with red hair standing before her in a black suit, suitcase in hand. "I'm the newest candidate for a job in the research department here. May I see the head of that area please?" The bun haired women nodded hurriedly and blushed slightly when she realized that she had been staring, and picked up her desk phone. "Neji…could you come down here? There's a man here saying he would like an interview for a position in your department."

"Ah yes, red hair? I'll be right now Tennie…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT HYUUGA!" The man in front of the desk visibly stepped backwards when she yelled, and Tenten quickly flashed a smile. "Sorry…we've been good friends since we were young and he likes tormenting me."

"Oh…don't worry about it. I understand." Neji arrived down the steps and saved Tenten from further embarrassment and swept the man away to discuss a job. Tenten banged her head on the desk in front of her, and Sasuke walked past looking rather frightened. "Tenten…is the paperwork making you loose it?"

"No, thanks Uchiha."

"Touchy…resorting to last names?"

"GO AWAY!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

I'm excited about this story…so I hope you guys will be too!!


	2. Chapter 2

Office Business Chapter 2: Plots, Plans and Coffee Machines!

A/N: PLEASE READ

(I changed the rating that's for language, and some suggestive themes. I thought this chapter was a little too…well, you know. And I'd like your opinion, if it's not, I'll change it back to T!)

"WHO THE HELL BUSTED THE COPY MACHINE AGAIN!?!?!"

"Heh…that would be me dear."

"DAMNIT SUIGETSU!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE!" A man ran across the room and slammed a door shut to prevent the women chasing him from skinning him alive. "OH DON'T HIDE IN THE MEN'S ROOM THAT'S FUCKING CHEAP!" Two more employees walked down the steps and shook their heads. "Would you shut the hell up bitch," asked the red haired women.

"Piss off Tayuya."

"That hurt Karin…real bad." A cough broke the tension and fighting in the room and even Suigetsu poked his head out of the bathroom. "Ahem. You all know why you are here, I believe that you are some of the greatest minds out in the world now…our goal is domination of the technology industry. All we need is Uchiha Sasuke and his untapped hacking skills…and we will conquer. NOW GET TO WORK!"

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB

Sasori walked down to the coffee machine, letting out a big sigh. Pein had him working his ass off here, trying to find out the secrets of the company…but his mind was on something else. Or rather…someone else. CRASH! "Oh shit…I'm sorry!" The object of his thoughts looked at him and profusely apologized, Sasori just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway. I was…distracted."

"Oh, first day on the job?" Sasori nodded and Tenten gave him a big smile. "I'm sure you'll do well, if you want…stop by my desk at your lunch break and I'll introduce you to some of my friends!" "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks."

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB (The Office Business Divider...lol)

"Hidan…stop chasing people around with the broom and WORK DAMNIT!"

"Shut up you fucking miser, our company'll go bankrupt cause you don't wanna spend any money."

"Can someone just kill you and make my life easier?! PLEASE DEAR LORD!"

"YOU MEAN DEAR LORD JASHIN RIGHT ASSHOLE!?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING MADE UP GOD!!!"

"IT IS NOT MADE UP!"

"Would you two quite fighting and just make out already," asked Konan, the only female employee of Akatsuki Inc.

"WHAT?!?!? WITH…WITH HIM!?!?"

"NO WAY IN EFFING HELL!"

"Uh huh…passion and chemistry guys…it's soo obvious."

"OH GO SCREW PEIN!" Konan winked and walked off, leaving a pissed off Hidan, and an angry treasurer.

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB

"Sakura, how much did we spend last month on coffee,"asked Sai.

"Heh…a lot. We always do, sometimes I think it's our main expense."

"It may very well be…" Sai watched as Sakura typed in some more expenses into an excel spreadsheet, delicate fingers working hurriedly across the keyboard. "Sai! Snap out of whatever trance you're in, we've got work to do that's due at the end of today!"

"S-sorry. Right…work."

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB

Neji stalked up into the research department's main room and watched Sasuke glare at the screen and Shikamaru lazily typing. "Morning, what's everyone working on," he asked.

"I'm looking up the technical specs of Suna. They don't output many parts…they're mostly repair."

"So…the opposite of us. That could be good, Ino and Hinata don't always get the problems in each part."

"True, what about you Sasuke?"

"I'm researching Akatsuki Inc." Neji swept over to Sasuke's computer and looked and his screen. "Uchiha…Itachi? Who's that Sasuke? I thought your family was…dead."

"My brother. Part of the organization trying to take us down why does that not surprise me."

"He looks like you," Shika said.

"Please, don't compare me to him. Ever again." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room, the two men in the room exchanged a look. "Do we report this to the boss?"

"Probably…"

END CHAPTER!!

And so Sound is brought in!! The Suna workers will come in next chapter…and hopefully I can do a little more on the romance side…it's mostly humor now isn't it? Well, to those of you who celebrate Christmas, hope you get lots of great gifts tomorrow! Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays!

Tell me about the rating OK? See pre-story author's note if you haven't read it.


End file.
